Conceit & Condemning
by wonderfulwillow3
Summary: One Ally Dawson is most definitely not seeking marriage, despite her mother's insistence and the family's predicament. That is until she meets one beautiful, brooding Austin Moon, who may just be the answer to her mounting list of woes. If only he weren't so damn proud. Based off of Austen's fabulous 'Pride & Prejudice', therefore AU! Auslly HEA!


**Conceit &amp; Condemning**

**One Ally Dawson is most definitely not seeking marriage, despite her mother's insistence and the family's predicament. That is until she meets one beautiful, brooding Austin Moon, who may just be the answer to her mounting list of woes. If only he weren't so damn proud. Based off of Austen's fabulous 'Pride &amp; Prejudice', therefore AU! Auslly HEA!**

**A/N - I'm afraid to admit that I do not own the brilliance that is Austin and Ally. God knows, I wouldn't be allowed to be let loose with that dynamic duo. Who knows what I'd have them do. Basically, Disney bakes the pie, I create the filling and this is your first slice. Meet me at the bottom for all the information I'm sure you're all dying to hear.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Ally, how I wish you would marry." The shrill voice of my mother wavered through the air as she bemoaned my non-marital status - again. "Men can make you very happy my dear." She concluded, and to my utter humiliation, a suggestive tilt of her remarkably plucked brow. At least we weren't in the vicinity of others, especially those I regard as my nearest and dearest. The last time she had attempted to sway my decision on living my entire life as somewhat of a hermit, her alcohol addled brain thought it wise to purge our entire family with this measly detail and that I oh so clearly wasn't 'getting any'. (I thought it prudent to state that those were not my choice few words to describe my lack of sexual action.) Baring in mind that this revelation was announced before my rather perverted uncle John, who appeared to believe that this tidbit of information prohibited him the right to fondle my 'very delectable ass' and leer down my top to catch a glimpse of my 'superb tits'. (Again, not my words.) I think it's clear to state that this was one of my more embarrassing moments.

"Mum, you know full well that I have no desire to marry at the present time. " Or the foreseeable future. "You must also surely be aware that your constant nagging on the subject will delay it further." Was my monotonous response.

"Oh hush child. I would like to witness the marriage of my only child before myself and your father pass." She muttered. I would say that it was almost inaudible, but I think my mother was incapable of exclaiming anything 'almost inaudibly'.

"Mother." I responded virtually reprimanding one division of my parental unit. "You are only just turned fifty years of age and with the average American women living well beyond their eighties, it is extremely unlikely that you shall die before I am betrothed, that is to say if I ever decide to marry - which is unlikely. Plus, my dear mother, I highly doubt your death would restrict you from interfering with my wedding day in some form or another. So if you please, I'd appreciate it if we proceeded with another topic of discussion since I have a highly edible portion of food before me and it would be such a shame if it went to waste over a simple illness in the stomach." I concluded playfully with my father chuckling merrily, like music to accompany brief intermissions between conversations.

"Oh you will be wed, darling daughter of mine, if you wish to keep this roof over your head, you shall be married." Her tone although reprimanding lacked any real threat, her squeal of dispute not working in her favour. "Tell her Lester, she must be wed." She demanded, flailing her arms around in a highly unattractive manner, indicating my father before turning to flap her hand at me.

"Alyanna, I have been ordered by your mother to request that you marry. However I on the other hand have no desire to witness your marriage if it is not what you wish." With that said, my father shovelled the contents of his fork into his mouth, chewing happily on the scrumptious meal presented before us. Despite the crinkles that appeared at the corners of his marvellous mocha orbs, I observed the pressure that clung to him, like ivy that had woven itself into the brick walls of a building, intertwining with the concrete in a fierce embrace. The wrinkles embedded in his face, marking his face much more prominently than I could ever recall seeing them.

The slight slap of my mother's hands landing on the oak table jolted me from my musings before her frustrated whine infiltrated my father's cheerful chortling.

"Oh Lester, she shall never marry with that attitude." She practically huffed, deflating extraordinarily quickly, like a balloon before returning to placing miniscule amounts of food on her fork and placing the contents daintily into her mouth.

I shook my head in equal parts frustration and disbelief at my mother's refusal to except my wishes. I said nothing more however, since constant bickering would only fuel her into continuing arguing her beliefs and if there was a topic of conversation I attempted to avoid at all costs, it was that of my marital status - or lack thereof.

We continued to eat in silence until every last morsel of food had been cleared from our plates and the cutlery practically licked clean. My mother wiped the remnants of our meal from the corner of her mouth, dabbing lightly with the pristine napkin before standing, no doubt about to announce her exit.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall retire to bed. Alyanna, there is a function tomorrow and I should like you to accompany your father and I." My mother demanded, her biting blue eyes flashing, daring me to refuse her request. I knew not to argue with her any further this evening, and so I left well enough alone, despite my unwillingness to attend this function tomorrow. At my reluctant nod, Penny floated from the room, no doubt to chat idly with her swarm of women whom, identical to my mother, buzzed around carelessly, very much like drones.

I sat silently for an immeasurable amount of time, reflecting on the rather unpleasant diner conversation, more specifically the wariness that occupied my father's features.

"You're considering marriage Na?" The deep, comforting lull my father's voice possessed floated between us, occupying the silence. I released a vast amount of air, my lungs expelling the carbon dioxide, rejecting the fumes.

"Mmmm." I pondered briefly, debating internally how best to answer my father's weighted question. "Not entirely, no. At least, not presently. However, my dear father as time continues I become increasingly aware that it is something I must fulfil." I finish, casting my conventional cappuccino orbs away from the insightful gaze of my fathers. The realisation penetrated the walls that protect my fragile heart and it consumed me, soared through my veins like waves tumbling on the sand, colliding, crashing.

The intolerable noise of a chair scraping across the floor disrupted my meandering thoughts. I looked back to my father, his wary gaze trained on me and his concern practically reverberating off of the objects in our surrounding vicinity.

"You are a delightful daughter Na, and I could not request a wiser woman. I know you shall consider the implications of your decisions on your family before yourself. But I must implore you Na that you don't rush into anything, please consider your own happiness, before ours." With that said, Mr Dawson leaned forward and brushed his lips tenderly to my temple before retreating from the dining room and no doubt to the comfort of his study, abandoning me to ponder hmy options that were suddenly looming in a future that was slowly creeping into the present.

**A/N - I'm really interested to discover what your first impression of this is. I loved writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know if you did, or didn't.**

**As was mentioned in the summary, this is a twist to one of my favourite books and an absolute classic, 'Pride &amp; Prejudice' by Jane Austen. If you haven't read it I strongly recommend you do, however, if you don't fancy it but would like to continue reading this little thing then no worries, I'll be revealing everything you need to know that is integral to the plot anyway. (Why you would choose this over Austen though I have no clue.) **

**I have mixed up my era's though, since this is based in contemporary times, however I am aware that the characters are speaking much too formally, it's just how I started to write it. However, they will be from an incredibly wealthy upbringing therefore that is my excuse to the sophisticated language used. **

**Na is Ally's nickname that her father only uses, typically when her mother isn't around.**

**I hope to read your thoughts; if not then I hope to see you for the next update.**

**Thank you SledGods. Kisses for you all. 3 **


End file.
